How I met Josef Kostan
by cait83
Summary: A woman tells her story of how she met Josef Kostan


Author note: This story was written for the Me, myself and I round of the GTA game on MLAB

As always, if you recognize it then I don't own it.

Please read and review, whether good or bad reviews are the only food my muses accept.

* * *

"How did you meet Josef?"

"Are you sure that is what you want to know? How did I MEET Josef Kostan?"

"Yes, that is my question"

"Ok. Well, it all started on a morning when I was running just a little late and had an important meeting in the morning so instead of eating breakfast at home, I rushed off as soon as I was dressed and went into the coffee shop on the same block. Just as I walked out, with my Chai latte and ham and cheese sandwich in my hands, I saw him. A tall man walking out from the building across the street. He was holding up a hand as if to shield his eyes from the light outside the building as he hurried across the pavement to the awaiting town car.

He had broad shoulders that held up the grey striped (I think it was an Armani) suit perfectly. His maroon shirt was open at the neck, showing off some skin, and I had to stop in my steps as I was suddenly hit with a deep urge to open a few more buttons to find out if he was as lean as the suit made him look or if there were muscles hidden underneath the exterior. When he disappeared into the town car and the tinted windows hid him from view, I blinked to get myself out of the strange reverie and hurried off to my work. Definitely running more than just a little late by that time.

During the day, the image of the man kept popping up in my head and distracting me from my work. I wondered who he was. What his role in the company was. He must have money or connections since he was driven away in a town car with a driver. Or maybe that was the company car? That would mean he was highly ranked in the company.

The next day, I got up early and took a seat by the window at the coffee shop to have a chai latte with a sandwich while watching the building across the street. It was a cloudy morning. Just when I was about to give up and head up to the office, a limo came up across the street and stopped in front of the building and the man walked out. He was dressed in a blue suit that day, it looked like velvet which seemed like a strange choice. It crossed my mind that on any other man, that outfit would look extremely ridiculous, but on him… it looked very good.

He didn't cover his face this time and I managed to catch a glimpse and it made me loose my breath for a moment. He was gorgeous. He was also younger than I thought, about my age. I sat watching as he headed into the limo and the car took off then made my way up to my office where I struggled to keep my thoughts away from him.

From that day on, I ate every breakfast by the window in that coffee shop. I lived for the few seconds every day when I got to see him. A few times I saw him with a woman at his side, never the same woman. They were always stunning creatures with skimpy outfits, perfectly primped with their hair cut by an expert, expertly laid make up and no doubt perfectly manicured nails.

I day dreamed that he would one day look up and across the street, see me sitting in the window and he would walk across the street and give up all the floosies right away. We would fall in love and get married and spend the rest of our lives together. Of course, I knew it was a girly fantasy. An impossible and slightly immature day dream. But it was a nice dream to have to pass the dreary hours of my life.

After months of watching him in the morning, months of dreaming about him, of drooling over him, things took a turn. He didn't show up. No car drove up, no handsome man walked out the doors for me to drool over. Days went by and nothing. I had given up that he would show up again and was sitting by the window reading a report for work when a male voice interrupted me.

"Is this chair taken?" the voice scent shivers down my spine with pleasure and I felt a sense of foreboding. Before I even looked up, I knew who that voice belonged to. Seeing him standing there next to me, in another ridiculous outfit that looked incredibly sexy on him, I lost my voice and had to shake my head in reply. His eyes were fixed on me, so intense it made my heart speed up. It pounded so loudly in my ears I wondered if he could hear it. He sat down and smiled slightly at me. Just a hint of upturn of the corners of his mouth and a faint shine in his eyes.

"My name is Josef Kostan. I've seen you watching me. You like what you see?" I swallowed and had to blink, it was too close to the day dream I had been nursing for the past few months. I nodded slowly while still struggling to find my voice. He watched me, his eyes moving over me felt like a caress and I wondered what he thought about what he saw. The pantsuit wasn't as well fitting as his suit was, and it hid my body more than it showed it off. I had my hair up in the ever present pony tail, my glasses on and no trace of make up anywhere. Just a light touch of lip balm to keep my lips from getting dry as I had a tendency to lick them and nibble on them as I thought about things.

"You interested in getting out of here? Come with me somewhere we can get to know each other?" for some reason, that didn't seem like a strange question. We already were in a place where we could get to know each other but since he obviously wanted to leave and I really did want to get to know him, I nodded. He chuckled and got up, helping me up with an obviously amused smirk on his lips. He walked me out and helped me into the limo that was waiting outside the building and we drove off.

And That is the story of how I came to meet Josef Kostan"

"What about…"

"No no. You asked for the story of how I met him. The rest is up to your own imagination"

"But…"

"But nothing. You wanted to know something more you should have phrased the question differently, should you no? Now, I need to rush off. It was a pleasure"


End file.
